The present invention relates to a sheetrock repair fastener. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sheetrock repair fastener that includes an integrally formed unit that is capable of supporting repair patches of various sizes and which is non-intrusive to the hidden surface of the sheetrock being repaired.
In the late 1940's the use of gypsum board panels, typically referred to as "sheetrock" or "drywall", became the preferred building material for interior walls and partitions in most types of buildings in the United States, primarily because of the relatively low cost of material and installation. These panels are essentially made of hardened plaster-like gypsum material which is sandwiched between sheets of paper or cardboard material. Sheetrock panels, which can be cut to size using only a utility knife, are typically nailed or screwed to spaced studs or joists to provide a flat wall or ceiling surface which spans these supporting members, leaving the space between the studs or joists hollow behind the wall surface.
However, a primary drawback to using sheetrock material is that it is easily damaged by a sudden blow applied to an area, such as a blow caused by the protruding door knob of a swinging door. The material is also susceptible to being punched by sharp objects. Also, removal or relocation of an electrical outlet or switch box during remodeling may leave a hole that must be filled or covered.
A variety of techniques and articles have been developed for repairing holes and cracks in gypsum wallboard. One well known method involves simply filling the hole with a backing of paper, rags or wire mesh and overlaying the backing with a patching compound. This method is generally undesirable because it is difficult to hold the backing material in place during repair operations. Moreover, the repaired portion of the wall usually remains structurally weaker than the undamaged wall portion. Another method involves cutting out the damaged section of the wall and replacing it with a sheetrock patch.
Numerous innovations for sheetrock repair have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a sheetrock repair fastener that includes an integrally formed unit that is capable of supporting repair patches of various sizes and which is non-intrusive to the hidden surface of the sheetrock being repaired.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,970 to Rosenblum teaches a device that provides support for a patching material for a drywall. The device includes two slidably connected pieces that can be locked together to form a flat, and a recessed backing support that is inserted into a trimmed hole in the drywall.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,4290 to Estrada teaches a wallboard repair article that includes a substantially rigid steel plate that has integral teeth forcibly insertable into the wallboard to hold the article in place over the damaged area. A flexible cover portion formed of wallboard facing paper overlaps the edges of the plate and is bonded thereto.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,642 to Conville teaches a drywall repair clip that is placed over the edge of the damaged sheetrock with a portion extending along the hidden surface of the damaged sheetrock which risks damage to insulation, plumbing, electrically lines, and any and all other elements contained within the wall. A pair of tabs extend along the outer surface of the sheetrock and temporarily secure the clip to the sheetrock. The clip must first be secured to the damaged sheetrock by a screw precisely positioned 3/4 inch from the edge of the damaged sheetrock. If the screw does not go into the clip easily, pressure must be applied to the screw risking damage to the sheetrock. The sheetrock patch is placed in the hole of the damaged sheetrock and secured to the clip by another screw which again can cause damage to the sheetrock. The tabs must then snapped off by a redundant back and forth motion.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,861 to Gilbreath teaches a method for repairing sheetrock walls that utilizes fabric strips impregnated with an inactivated fast-setting cementitious material or plaster, like that used in plaster casts for immobilizing broken bones, and a water-based glue.
Finally, another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,404 to Jabro teaches a patch for hollow doors and walls that includes a backing plate of a stiff material. The backing plate is of a size that can be inserted into the hole and yet be sufficiently large enough to be positioned flat against the back surface of the wall and cover substantially the entire area of the hole. The positioned backing plate forms a front recessed pocket to receive a suitable filler material.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for sheetrock repair have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.